See You Later Then
by Minx of Lynex
Summary: It's nineteen years after the war and George meets Luna Lovegood for the first time in...well...nineteen years. Rated T. George/Luna.


For the 'Words They Don't Have In English' Challenge by Missus Brokkenbroll :)

I hope that you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :\

~gwll~

"What can I do you for Lily-pop?" George grinned widely as his niece walked through the love potion aisle of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The slight strawberry blonde jumped a few inches before whipping around with wide sea green eyes.

There was a moment of contemplation before the fourth year grinned innocently and went to give him a hug, "Hey Uncle George!" The man hugged the girl tightly and she pulled back laughing. Just seconds after, a sudden horrified look graced her features and she looked sheepishly up at him, "You won't tell Papa about this will you?"

With a laugh that echoed across the shop George winked at her, "Of course not! I'm the cool Uncle if you remember!" Lily gave a relieved sigh as she waved and continued her exploration of the many toys. Shaking his head he remembered when he and Fred had first opened the shop when they were seventeen.

The love potions had been their biggest seller for months on end and even for years to come had been in the top ten. It seemed that even though so many years had passed the potion was still just as popular as it was eighteen years ago.

An alarm of bells rang from the speakers around the shop and George slid down the fire pole, making his way to the front counter. Standing with her items, waiting to check out was someone that he hadn't seen in years, "Luna?"

Misty blue eyes that were so familiar turned on him and the blonde gave him that knowing smile that she'd had even when they were kids, "Hello there George. How have you been as of late?" As the words sunk in George smiled back, she was just the same as always.

"I've been great! How about you? Hadn't you moved to France?" A twinkling laugh rang through the air and his breath caught in his throat. Luna nodded as a small smile adorned her slightly aged features, eyes glancing around the shop.

As she caught sight of what she seemed to be looking for her smile widened into a grin, "Yes. I moved there when I married Rolf. We're here to buy some things for Lorcan and Lysander's first year at Hogwarts." Two boys rushed up to her, arms laden with a variety of toys, potions, and candies.

"Here mother. This is what I want!" The one with dark brown hair and those mystical blue eyes that belonged to his mother said as he hugged her around the waist, "Thank you for bringing us!" At that moment the smaller light blond haired one with deep gray eyes joined in on the hug with a nod.

George watched as she leaned over slightly to kiss their foreheads respectively, "You're both welcome. Now boys, this is an old friend of mine, George." The twins looked up with knowing gazes that pierced him as they smiled. "Run along now."

When they were gone, George snapped out of the slight daze and began to ring up Luna's things, "So, their first years at Hogwarts, hmm?" Luna looked up at him and nodded, "And, your husband is Rolf…?" She laughed in amusement.

"Scamander. Do you have a wife and children yourself George?" At first he started to answer with a Yes, before everything rushed at him in a blur and he shut his mouth. Shaking his head he finished ringing up the items and motioned towards the total.

As she handed him the currency, he answered with a grim smile, "I was recently divorced in the early spring. I have twins of my own, Fred and Roxanne, who stay with their mother during the weeks and with me on the weekends." A sad sort of look crossed Luna's face and for a moment he thought it was pity.

Just before she made the expression disappear, he realized that it wasn't pity, but regret and sorrow. Why she felt that way was beyond him, but as she pulled a well-practiced mask on he pushed the thought aside, "I'm sorry to hear that. I should go now we have to get them fitted for robes as well."

"Oh alright, I'll see you later then?" With one last nod and a brilliant smile, Luna walked away, meeting her sons at the door. George watched until she was completely out of sight and leaned against the counter with a frown. He shouldn't be feeling like this about his sister's best friend, especially considering that she's married.

~gwll~

Months passed and the temperatures dropped. It began to get darker earlier and snow began to coat the ground. Winter had come and George was utterly ready for it to be summer once more. He leaned his head against the window as he stared out into the almost empty streets of Diagon Alley.

It may have been winter, but Christmas break for the wizarding schools doesn't began until the second week of December and until then the business would be slow. Sighing in acceptance, he walked further back into the shop until he reached his office.

Stepping into the dimly lit room he walked around the desk covered in bills and ownership documentation, slipping into the cushy armchair with a groan. He utterly hated the winter months. It was too bloody white, cold, and all together awful.

He reached across the desk and grabbed a quill out of the holder, resolving to fill out some of these bills while he was back here. Just as he went to pick a bill at random, the alarm signaling a customer was waiting rang out. Rolling his eyes he stood from his desk and rushed back out to the counter.

"Yes, how can I assist you?" George said before he had even caught sight of the customer, brushing off his slacks and turning on the register with a wave of his wand. As he looked up he had to force himself to not look shocked as Luna's smile beamed at him.

"Hello George," A slow smile lit on his face as the blonde set a few things on the counter, "Just doing some Christmas shopping." Nodding understandingly, George scanned through the items and motioned when the total popped up.

Prepared with the currency Luna handed it over, "For Lorcan and Lysander I presume?" A shocked and happy grin lit on her lips at the fact that he'd bothered to remember her son's names and George knew that he'd said the right thing.

"Why yes actually! Are you giving your children some of your products?" George shrugged with an unsure smile as he bagged the toys with a slow hand. As he filled the bag he looked back up with a nervous chuckle.

"I've been given a list and if I stray too far from it their mother will blow a fuse. She never liked the business that I run. Said that its child's play and that I should grow up," The words brought an upset frown to Luna's features, but as soon as it was there it was gone and she was smiling again.

Laughing in a way that gave way to her crossness, Luna made motions with her arms, "I don't see anything wrong with running a toy shop. It's great fun to be a child or at least child-like. She mustn't have been much fun." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she had the decency to look ashamed, "I'm sorry that came out the wrong way."

As the words finally sunk in to his muddled brain George burst into raucous laughter that rattled the items on the nearest shelves, "That has got to be the funniest damn thing that I've ever heard. It's so true!" The woman in front of him gave way to her own amused laughter and for long minutes they just stood there letting out their latest frustration. Wiping his eyes he grinned, "So how's it with Rolf?"

The cheerful smile on Luna's lips vanished at the mention of her husband and she did nothing to cover up her frown, "He decided that he was done with our marriage. I knew that it was coming long before it did, so I feel no resentment, just relief that it's over."

"I understand how you feel." A thankful smile alit on her face once more as she swayed back and forth from foot to foot, "Do you have anywhere to be?" At the confused look he received he clarified, "It's about time to close up shop and I wondered if you'd like to go to dinner, if you had the time."

A thoughtful expression played on her features as Luna contemplated her options. After what seemed like an eternity she grinned in a calming way with a nod, "I'd love to. Where were you thinking?" At the acceptance George suggested a restaurant as he locked the store down and grabbed his things.

~gwll~

"Hey! Put that down!" George yelled after some barely legal punks who had decided to try and steal a case of the canary creams. As he caught the closest boy by the back of his robes he glared, "Now get out of here before I call the Aurors and put a stop to your youth as you know it!" He threw the kid after the others who raced for the exit.

The boys were out of sight in the matter of a few seconds and George couldn't help but to smile at the memories that laced along his mind. He and Fred had been in that exact same position nineteen years ago, trying to steal a keg of butter beer from Madam Rosemerta's. Rolling his eyes at his former stupidity, he took a glance around the bustling shop.

Winter had melted away as spring came and it was finally in the middle of April. Memories of his divorce would race through his mind at inconvenient times and all he would do is chuckle. Gods he was so thankful that the screaming dragon that he had the foolishness to marry wanted a divorce.

Angelina was one of the most dominatrix like women that he had ever had the displeasure of meeting and he hadn't even realized it, blind as he had been, until he was actually married to the man-eater. Finally after seven years of marriage, she'd decided that he was too dominant and wanted to separate.

Suppressed laughter wracked through his shoulders as the image of his wife whipping his brother Percy came to mind. While utterly disgusting it was the most amusing thought that he'd had in more than a week. When he thought about it Percy did seem like the type.

That jingling sound broke through his less than innocent thoughts and he jumped down the stairs two at a time. Slipping through the cracks of people he hopped behind the counter and looked up. Just like the two times before, Luna stood in front of him arms laden with toys and trinkets.

Lorcan and Lysander stood off to the side smiling widely as they anticipated playing with the things they'd chosen. "Hello again boys! How was your first year at Hogwarts?" He conversed as Luna laid the items out on the counter.

This question immediately opened it up for the twins to begin chattering away about all of the amazing things that they had witnessed and learned. Including the moving staircases, whomping willow, the ceiling in the great hall and the quidditch matches.

When the two had run out of things to mention and describe George had finished checking Luna out and grinned down at the twins, "And, what about your houses? Which were you sorted into?" Amusement crossed her face as she watched her sons call out their houses in excitement.

Lysander grinned proudly at the fact that he'd been sorted into Hufflepuff as Lorcan shoved him slightly claiming that Ravenclaw was so much better. Shaking her head, Luna motioned for the boys to head towards the door.

As they left she directed that breathtaking smile that made George sigh, "You're good with children George. You must be a very good father to Roxanne and Fred." Handing her the bag of goodies he couldn't help but smile back.

"You're a good mother you know. They're great kids." Her tinkling laugh echoed around the shop, almost drowned out by the surrounding noise, "Do you still live in France? Or have you moved back to England?"

Raising her eyebrows at the question Luna nodded, "I moved us to a villa on the edge of Paris. I didn't think that the boys needed culture shock. They're home language is French, not English." Nodding in that same understanding way George grinned.

"That will help them out when they're older. French is the romantic language after all." Shaking her head at the statement she gripped the bag a little tighter and glanced to the front of the store, "You go ahead and I'll see you later."

"Jusqu'à tard alors, George." A shocked expression came to his features as the unfamiliar words sank in. Before he could question as to what they were, Luna was holding the door open for her sons and they disappeared into the crowd.

As he continued to check out what seemed to be the never ending line of customers George's thoughts continued to drift to Luna. There was something about her that drew him to her, like a moth to a flame; though he was pretty sure that if he collided with her that she would do him no harm.

When his thoughts drifted to his children and then to Luna's, he had to take pause. They both had children who were going to be twelve and six respectively. If he ever wanted there to be something between them, then the children would have to approve.

Muttering to himself he came to the realization that it would never be possible. While Lorcan and Lysander would probably encourage the idea, considering their father was never really close to them and that Luna had pretty much raised them single handedly.

His children however, would be very adverse to the idea. Roxanne and Fred were only five years old and still believed that even though mommy and daddy didn't live together anymore that they loved each other very much; that they would get back together.

As the last customer left the shop and George locked everything up for the night, he came to the realization that there would never be anything between them, though he wished it to be so. The best thing that he would have, were her visits to the shop, even with them far and few in between.

~gwll~

The point of the challenge was to base the story off a word that we don't have in English. You couldn't use the word out right, but had to make it part of the story.

My word was: Hygge. Something that we want all of the time – but seldom have.

How well did I do? :)

Let me know in a review!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
